


Expect the Unexpected

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Erotica, Kissing, M/M, Magic, One-Shot, PWP, Slash, Teasing, Wall Sex, possessive, slow seduction, year written: 2008
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-03
Updated: 2010-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:24:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While walking the halls of Hogwarts, Ron gets taken by surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Expect the Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Neville's Month at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=helmet_fest2008)[**helmet_fest2008**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=helmet_fest2008).

**Title:** Expect the Unexpected  
 **Summary:** While walking the halls of Hogwarts, Ron gets taken by surprise.  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Warnings:** Shameless PWP, self beta'd  
 **Paring:** Ron/Neville  
 **Word Count:** 1,639  
 **Prompt:** _always expect the unexpected_  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for Neville's Month at [](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=helmet_fest2008)[**helmet_fest2008**](http://www.dreamwidth.org/profile?user=helmet_fest2008).

  


Expect the Unexpected

  
When Ron decided to indulge himself by taking a nostalgic walk through the corridors of Hogwarts, he never expected that his reflexes would slow to the point where he could be taken by surprise. The familiar halls of his childhood must have lulled him into a false sense of security, because he was completely unprepared when he was suddenly seized from behind and pulled back into an shadowy alcove.

Ron's startled shout was stifled by the strong hand clamped over his mouth, and he struggled hard against the grip that held him captive. He strained his arms in a desperate attempt to reach his wand, but before he could grasp it, a low chuckle sounded in his ear and a warm familiar voice said softly, "Ron, it's me."

Ron's struggles immediately ceased and the tension drained from his body. The hand over his mouth slipped away to trail slowly down his chest, joining the other arm that was wrapped firmly around his waist. Ron settled back into the warm embrace and shivered as the tip of a tongue traced lightly around the shell of his ear and sent waves of pleasure straight to his rapidly hardening cock.

"You should know better than to surprise an Auror like that, mate." Ron growled through a haze of lust. He rocked his hips, and was rewarded with a groan when his arse pressed firmly into the hard body behind him.

In less than a second, Ron found himself turned around; his back slammed hard against the wall. Slightly dazed, he looked up into Neville's predatory gaze and his mouth watered at the sight. Neville swiftly captured Ron's wrists in his hands as he stared into his eyes and pressed the full weight of his body against him.

"And as an Auror," Neville whispered huskily, as he slowly dragged Ron's arms up the wall and pinned them firmly above his head. "You should know better than to allow _anyone_ to catch you by surprise."

Entranced, Ron moved his head forward to close the narrow gap between them, but only received the mere ghost of a kiss for his efforts before Neville moved just out of his reach. He moaned at the loss and Neville smiled as he strained futilely against the iron grip that held him fast. Neville's breath was so close, hot and maddening against his skin as he teased, "You know what I think? I think that you _wanted_ to be caught."

Neville ground his hips firmly against him and Ron whimpered as their aching cocks made contact through the confines of their robes.

"Oh, Godric, Nev!" Ron gasped as he fought to free his hands. "Please let me touch you!"

"Oh, no," Neville answered nonchalantly. "You would be able to escape if I did that, and now that I've caught you, I intend to _enjoy_ you."

With that, Neville leaned in and seized Ron's mouth in a searingly possessive kiss, sweeping his tongue across Ron's lips in a demand for entrance. Ron stopped his struggles and greedily accepted Neville's tongue into his mouth. He twined his own along its length in welcome, and Ron shivered as the other man explored and caressed every minute crevice of his mouth.

Ron was vaguely aware that the grip on his wrists was being transferred into one hand, but as soon as he'd noticed it, Neville shifted his knee to rest in between his legs, pressed it firmly against his straining erection, and sent all other thoughts flying straight out of his mind.

Ron whimpered into the kiss and was lost; mindless to everything except the wet, hot heat of Neville's mouth and the delicious friction between his legs. A warm tingling sensation suddenly floated across his wrists and as Neville broke the kiss, and let go of his wrists, Ron belated realized that magic had been cast. He tried to move his hands, but an invisible magical binding was now holding them in place high above his head. He was trapped.

Wand in hand, Neville took a step back to survey his handiwork, broke all physical contact, and caused Ron to groan in frustration. He thrust his hips forward as far as he could in an attempt to regain contact, but Neville chuckled softly and said, "Oh, no you don't."

Another spell and Ron's legs were spread wide and held flush against the wall. Ron could hardly move at all now, held fast to the wall the way he was, and he looked at Neville with an expression of mixed awe and frustration.

"Evil bastard," Ron grumbled halfheartedly.

With a predatory grin, Neville answered, "You know you love it." He trailed his fingers down Ron's chest and continued in a low tone, "You're a proper prisoner now, all bound and spread for me." His fingers wandered lower, until they hovered just above Ron's twitching cock. "I just need to decide what to do with you."

"Neville, please!" Ron rasped, but Neville raised his hand to press a finger against his lips.

"Quiet now," Neville said softly. "Minerva will often stroll these halls at night, and we wouldn't want to give her any noises to investigate now would we?"

Ron forced back the moan that he longed to let escape, and instead sucked Neville's finger deep into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around the digit, enthusiastically stroking every last inch of it. After a minute, Neville slowly withdrew his finger and traced it lightly across Ron's kiss swollen lips. His eyes were alight with mischief as he whispered, "Good idea, mate," before abruptly dropping to his knees.

The lower fastenings of Ron's robe were swiftly opened and pushed aside to reveal his tight white pants. Neville mouthed his quivering erection through the fabric, and Ron had to bite his lip to keep a whimper from escaping. Hands slid against the inside of his trapped thighs and Ron sucked in a harsh breath as they reached the elastic waistband of his briefs and pulled them down as far as his splayed legs would allow.

Ron's cock sprung free, and Neville playfully touched a finger to the weeping head and breathed, "Just look at you, all hard and rigid and dripping for me." Then with the flat of his tongue, he licked across the tip of Ron's penis and eagerly lapped up the pearly white evidence of his pre-come.

Ron's body was trembling and he futilely tried to rock his hips forward. Neville laughed softly at his attempt and continued his torturous teasing as he moved lower and licked the sensitive skin of Ron's bollocks. He sucked one of the sacs into his mouth and cradled it there for a moment before he began to suckle on it softly. A strangled moan escaped Ron's lips before he could stifle it, and Neville released his ball with a gentle pop.

"Shhh," he warned before leaning down to envelop the other ball in the warm wet cavern of his mouth. This time, instead of suckling, Neville hummed around the sac, and the vibrations set Ron afire. He was so hard that it _hurt_. His heart was pounding; every sense overwhelmed by the intensity of his lust. His breathing came in rapid, panting breaths and the only thought that he was able to focus on was that he was going to go insane if Neville didn't take his cock in his mouth _right now_!

Neville looked up at him as he released the other ball from his mouth, and Ron pleaded with his eyes; lost to everything but his love for the man on his knees before him. Neville smiled, his own love and need for Ron overwhelmingly clear in his warm brown eyes. Tenderly, he kissed the tip of Ron's penis before slowly sliding the full length into his mouth and out again. He paused at the head, swirling his tongue under and around Ron's foreskin in a sensual dance.

Finally, he began to suck Ron's cock in earnest, but it still wasn't enough to satisfy him. Ron wanted more; he _needed_ more! Because of the magical binding, Ron's range of movement was severely limited. Even so, he began to make helpless little thrusts into the liquid heat of Neville's mouth. He didn't last long. Ron toppled over the edge into a spectacular orgasm. Neville swallowed every last drop of his seed, sucking gently on his softening prick until it was too sensitive to withstand the attention.

Ron sagged in his bonds as Neville slowly eased his pants up his legs, back into place, and refastened his robes. Neville stood up, cupped Ron's face in his hands and gave him a sweet and tender kiss. Ron could taste himself on Neville's lips and he longed to be able to take him in his arms and thank him properly.

They eased apart, breaking the kiss and Ron asked, "Are you going to let me down now?"

Neville smiled and spoke softly into Ron's ear, "The bonds will release you in a few minutes. When you're free, come find me and I'll let you fuck me into the mattress."

He gave him one more brief kiss before turning and walking away, leaving Ron hanging there bewildered by what had just happened. He never expected that he would have fallen so hard, so fast for Neville Longbottom. He never dreamed that the passion they shared would be quite as wild and adventurous and wonderful as it was. Yes, leaving him hanging here was certainly unexpected, but after all this time, Ron had learned that when it came to Neville, that he should always expect the unexpected.

The magical bindings finally fell away, and Ron quickly set off in pursuit. After all, he had an appointment with Neville and a mattress, and it was one that he definitely intended to keep.


End file.
